


L'uomo di casa

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Sai, ho notato che non ti piace Chandrila. Che ti stai annoiando e che non vedi l’ora di filartela."





	L'uomo di casa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Family Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067496) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We Are Out Of Prompt.
> 
> Prompt: A aiuta B ad ambientarsi in una nuova città.

Non è che non gli piaccia Chandrila. A chi non piacerebbe? Palazzi, strade pulite, cielo cristallino. Proprio il genere di cose che…  
“Sei pronto?” gli chiede Leia mentre lui allontana il droide da camera che pretende di fargli indossare una giacca elegante.  
“Quasi”, le risponde Han osservandola ammirato. Sua moglie non si concede spesso il colore rosso. Dice che sa troppo di Impero. Ma quella sera ha fatto uno strappo alla regola, ed è bellissima.  
Han si slaccia il colletto della camicia. Vorrebbe quasi chiederle di restare a casa e passare il tempo più piacevolmente rispetto all’ennesima festa tra senatori ammuffiti e logorroici che si complimentano tra loro per avere sconfitto Palpatine, anche se pochi di loro hanno effettivamente fatto qualcosa di concreto.  
Ma è Leia che prende le decisioni su Chandrila, che si tratti di una delibera in senato o della quantità di verdure nella pappa di Ben.  
“Voglio che venga su alto e forte” ripete ogni volta che sfila il piatto dalle mani robotiche della tata e tenta di imboccare il terribile pargolo che hanno generato, col risultato di ritrovarsi ricoperta di poltiglia. “Non voglio che passi la vita ad aspettare un aumento di centimetri che non ci sarà mai, come è successo a me.”  
Una volta Han ha provato a dirle che Ben ha di sicuro preso da lui, quindi non avrà mai alcun genere di problema per quanto riguarda i centimetri, ma si è ritrovato con una ciotola di purea di frutta in testa e il gentile invito a non ripetere più oscenità in presenza dell’infante.  
Comunque Ben resta sempre un’ottima scusa per quando Han ha voglia di svicolare. Anche quella sera vorrebbe dire a Leia che non è il caso che escano. Che Sua Altezza, principe dei pianti notturni, potrebbe svegliarsi e mettersi a piangere se non li trova lì. Che lo ha visto nervoso, che forse non si sente bene e ha qualche linea di febbre.  
Ma Ben ha deciso di remargli contro e di farsi un bel sonno profondo e tranquillo, oltre ad essere fresco come una rosa.  
Quindi Han si rassegna, prende il soprabito di Leia ed entra con lei nel turboascensore che li porta fino al terrazzo dove l’ultimo modello di speeder, fresco di acquisto e verniciatura, li aspetta.  
“Guido io, ti spiace?” dice Leia mettendosi ai comandi.  
‘Certo che mi dispiace, dolcezza’ vorrebbe rispondere Han, ma resta zitto. Se deve testare la propria resistenza nelle prossime tre ore che lo aspettano e che lo vedranno interagire con persone noiose e ipocrite, è meglio che inizi subiti a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
E comunque Leia non se la cava affatto male come pilota, per essere una principessa e una politicante.  
“Sai, ho notato che non ti piace Chandrila. Che ti stai annoiando e che non vedi l’ora di filartela” dice ad un tratto Leia e lui vorrebbe smentirla. Ma lei ha ragione. Avrebbe proprio voglia di prendere il Falcon e andarsene per un po’. Ciò che lo frena sono proprio la sua regale, legittima consorte e la prole frignante che, ok, è il caso di ammetterlo, gli riduce il cuore a un ammasso di gelatina dolciastra ogni volta che lo guarda.  
“Ma è colpa mia. Non dovrei farti frequentare persone che non gradisci” continua lei e lui annuisce gravemente. Non capita spesso che Leia si prenda la colpa di qualcosa.  
“Credo che tu abbia sbagliato strada, tesoro” le fa notare mentre il centro luminoso della città si allontana e lo speeder si infila in un vicolo.  
“Io non penso proprio” afferma Leia parcheggiando davanti all’insegna di un pub.  
E Han riconosce l’odore. Perché è l’odore che ha ogni bettola. Fumo, alcol, umanità scadente. Quella che piace a lui e che conosce fin da quando scorrazzava per le strade di Corellia.  
“Ho voglia di fare una partita a sabacc” dice Leia scendendo e dirigendosi all’ingresso. “Di prendermi una sbronza e di ricordare qualche gloriosa battaglia. Esistono i bassifondi anche su Chandrila, sai?”  
“Lo vedo” dice sorridendo Han. Forse può cominciare davvero a sentirsi a casa. Apre la porta del locale e una musica forte e stonata li avvolge insieme all’aria calda e stantia. Ha fame, ha sete e tutto sembra perfetto. ‘Tranne per un dettaglio’ riflette, offrendo il braccio a sua moglie. “Però la prossima volta portiamo anche Ben.”


End file.
